La odiaba
by Haruhi Tanaka
Summary: – ¿A-Ah? – Era verdad que Hanji no era para nada ingenua, entendió completamente lo que estaba pasando ahí – No me digas que… Rivaille, ¿Estas celoso? –. Rated T por lenguaje inapropiado y escenas fuertes.


_**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**La odiaba.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**C**__omo la odiaba._

De pies a cabeza. Sus ojos. Su cabello. Sus labios ¡Todo en conclusión!

– ¡Ah! ¡Eren! – Frunció el ceño más de lo natural, _esa voz…_ que tanto lo molestaba, aquella voz que solo hablaba y hablaba de titanes, siempre tan chillona e irritante. Su voz era una de las razones por la cual la odiaba, era la única cosa que podía permanecer en su cabeza y distraerlo de sus deberes.

Levanto la mirada del libro que había sacado de la antigua biblioteca del castillo y echo un corto vistazo.

Observo a la sargento soltar un chillido de emoción para luego aferrar sus brazos de repente en el cuello del titán en un acto imprudente, vio como sus curvas se acentuaban mas a pesar de que su uniforme cubría cada parte de su piel y sus senos pegaban en la cara del chico. Apretó el libro arrugando la página actual… _Maldito mocoso_, podía notar claramente lo sonrojado que se encontraba y la tensión de sus hombros era notable y ella… tan ingenua como siempre y estúpido. Casi podía pensar que toda aquella inocencia era solo una actuación y en realidad solo era una _perra pretenciosa _burlándose de él_._

– Tsk – Se levanto de su asiento con brusquedad y salió del salón azotando la puerta.

.

.

.

Eran las una y veinte cinco de la madrugada, estaba completamente seguro que nadie estaba levantado a esa hora después de los grandes cantidades de alcohol que cada uno tomo. Sabía que además de él, había otra persona que también estaría despierta a esas horas. Camino por los oscuros pasillos del castillo y cuando llego, sin tocar o pedir permiso abrió la puerta de la habitación ajena con descaro y la cerró tras si de manera rápida. La vio sentada en su escritorio leyendo antes de ser interrumpida unos documentos que de seguro Irwing le dio.

Se encontraba con el cabello suelto, algo revuelto y una pequeña bata de dormir que dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Se molesto ¿Cómo se le ocurría llevar tal cosa? Cualquier estúpido que la viera así no dudaría ni dos segundos antes de caerle encima.

Lo que él no sabía, es que era uno de esos estúpidos.

– ¿Rivaille? – Chillo ante la presencia del, la verdad es que ella no se lo esperaba ahí y menos a esas horas de la noche con el torso descubierto, llevando solamente un pantalón que usaba para dormir.

Este solo camino hasta una Hanji expectante, bajo un poco su cuerpo poniéndose a la altura de la sargento y por último la acorralo entre sus brazos en caso de que quisiera escurrirse.

- ¿E-Estas bie… - Las palabras murieron en su garganta al sentir la opresión de los labios de su compañero en lo suyos, que empezaron a actuar en un movimiento frenético y osado.

Y entonces los dos empezaron a tocar con urgencia sus cuerpos, recorriéndolos y sintiendo cada parte de ellos mientras se besaban y saboreaban cada parte de sus bocas con necesidad.

.

Eran las una con treinta minutos de la madrugada y solo se podía escuchar en el pasillo del ala oeste, una serie de pequeños gemidos seguido de un ruido seco pero extraño para cualquiera que estuviera montando guardia, afortunadamente para la científica que se encontraba tirada en el suelo de su habitación, nadie se encontraba montando guardia. Sin embargo una Hanji nerviosa rezaba porque nadie se levantara a tal hora a averiguar de dónde provenían esos extraños ruidos, porque si lo hacían, ella y su compañero se verían en una situación un poco comprometedora.

En cambio Rivaille que la tenia acorralada entre sus brazos, con su expresión de siempre disfrutaba de verla con su cabello desordenado, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración alterada por la falta de aire.

Sonrió con malicia. ¡La tenia justo donde quería!

– ¿Qué pasa, Zoe? – Era curioso y realmente extraño al oír a Rivaille hablar en un tono juguetón y burlón, Hanji tembló al sentir la juguetona mano del sargento bajar a la zona de su entrepierna - ¿Te gusta fingir ingenuidad? ¿Verdad? – Se estaba empezando a molestar al recordar lo que ocurrió en la mañana – Sobre todo con los chicos…

– ¿A-Ah? – Era verdad que Hanji no era para nada ingenua, entendió completamente lo que estaba pasando ahí - No me digas que… Rivaille, ¿Estas celoso? – La pregunta se le clavo en el pecho como una estaca al corazón, sintió una punzada de dolor y quiso reír ¿Por qué estaría celoso él, de una esa mujer tan excéntrica? Por un momento su rostro formo una sonrisa queriendo reír ante la pregunta pero se borro al instante.

La pregunta todavía resonaba en su cabeza como un eco.

– No me digas… ¿Me amas, Rivaille? – _Mierda..._

Se levanto con un semblante neutral y salió de la habitación de su compañera dejándola confundida. Camino de vuelta a su habitación sin decir o demostrar nada por mediante de su rostro y cuando estuvo en ella otra vez, se acostó en su cama mirando hacia el techo pensativo.

Y después de un tiempo, se enfureció y golpeo a puño cerrado su cama.

– ¡Maldición Hanji! – Tal vez por eso la odiaba, porque tenía razón.

Porque a la final esa mujer era capaz de volverlo loco en diferente sentidos.

Era capaz de hacerle sentir celos o ese extraño y desconocido sentimiento llamado, _**amor.**_

* * *

No era algo que esperaba en realidad, pero espero que les haya gustado.

Seguiré mejorando y espero seguir publicando ;w;


End file.
